


I’m looking for a fic

by Setsu27



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu27/pseuds/Setsu27
Summary: I’m hoping that someone has copies of Amelita’s deleted works.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 80
Kudos: 7





	I’m looking for a fic

I’m hoping that someone has copies of Amelita’s deleted works. I’ve read most of the ones she’s published on Amazon, but I prefer the old fanfic versions more, especially Beloved. If someone can email me copies, I would very much appreciate it. I swear I won’t post it anywhere. It’ll be for my personal use only.


End file.
